La Ligne Bleue
by Olotie
Summary: Jules Ferry écrivit dans son testament: "Je désire reposer en face de cette ligne bleue des Vosges d'où monte jusqu'à mon cœur fidèle la plainte des vaincus." Mais que connait-on des Vosges, si ce n'est cette ligne bleue? Les images d'Épinal? Les eaux minérales de Vittel et Contrex? Les stations de ski? Venez découvrir bien d'autres choses. Venez et lisez si le cœur vous en dit.
1. Chapter 1: Ce qui prête à confusion

Bonjour à tous!

Je m'essaye sur un autre fandom, et pour cette raison j'ai décidé de créer des OC, basés sur les villes et villages des Vosges. D'où le titre du recueil.

Quelques petites précisions sur les Vosges: chez moi, on mâche pas mal les mots en enlevant beaucoup de E. Le son "eu" ne se prononce pas dans le patois vosgien, et c'est resté dans l'accent.

À l'époque, la Lorraine telle qu'on la connaît de faisait pas totalement partie du duché de Lorraine. À peu près à la place de la Meuse, il y avait le duché de Bar. Domremy se trouvait dans le duché de Bar pour la partie Nord et en Champagne pour la partie Sud, donc pas en Lorraine.

Le reste des précisions sont à la fin! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ce qui peut prêter à confusion

En cette veille du XVIIème siècle, Domremy était ennuyé. Toutes les autres villes des Vosges n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser la même question.

Même certaines villes et villages d'un autre baillage qu'Epinal, même celles près de Nancy, ou Bar-le-Duc, le regardaient bizarrement ou lâchaient un petit ricanement avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Happoncourt et Gouécourt, qui passaient leurs journées collés l'un à l'autre à la recherche d'une crasse à faire, ne pouvaient pas le regarder sans éclater de rire. Neufchâteau, en bonne cheftaine de "pays" et ville fortifiée qui l'abritait, lui et ses gens, des Bourguignons pendant un peu plus de cent ans, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter une œillade compatissante au vu de la situation qu'il vivait. Maxey le fixait pendant toutes les réunions qu'ils avaient, que ce soit pour les moissons fin août, ou encore à la Saint Nicolas le six décembre pour la messe. Greux, lui, profitait de chaque fête patronale pour essayer de lui faire rencontrer une jolie fille. Frébécourt les traitait tous de fous et retournait dans ses champs, suivi par Coussey. Seule, Vaucouleurs, respectant sa réputation de taiseuse, levait un sourcil circonspect mais ne posait aucune question.

Un jour, ce fut la question de trop pour le pauvre paysan.

Il était assis sous un chêne, à garder les vaches, quand il vit un cheval arriver au galop. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut Epinal, grande ville, plus grande que Neufchâteau du moins, située loin à l'Est et garant du bon fonctionnement des montagnes, encore plus loin à l'Est, de la plaine, du pays de la Vôge et de son pays de Neufchâteau. Domremy l'avait entraperçu quelques fois, quand il discutait avec sa protectrice. C'était un grand homme, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes, au visage bien dessiné et à l'air intelligent. Il se leva, respectueux, essaya d'enlever les brins d'herbes accrochés à ses braies, et regarda le cavalier harnacher sa monture au tronc épais de l'arbre centenaire.

"R'my, c'est ça?

- _Iô._

-Bon. Tu sais qu'on parle d'toi jusque chez Nancy?"

Le village plissa les yeux et prit un regard méfiant, appréhendant la suite.

"J'sais.

-J'aim'rais bien t'poser une question, R'my."

Remy serra les dents, sachant ce qu'on allait lui demander. Il n'allait pas oser, quand même?

"En tant qu'ville importante, j'ai pour mission d'rassurer celles qui sont sous ma protection et d'confirmer ou démentir leurs doutes. Tu l'sais, ça? continua Epinal.

-J'sais.

-Bon..."

Il n'allait pas le faire, quand même!

"Dis-voir... tu l'as d'jà fait... avec une femme?

- _Kwé?!_ "

Il l'avait fait.

"Ou avec un homme... j'suis un peu jugeant sur c'genre d'relations, c'est contraire à la nature, mais bon, c'est toujours possible."

Rien ne dérangea les habitudes des Domremois ce matin-là. Rien, excepté un cri inarticulé venant des prés pour le bétail.

* * *

Les jours suivants, on eut plus de nouvelles du village et de la cité. Les communes proches de ces deux-là décidèrent dans un commun accord de se rendre à la forteresse de Neufchâteau pour exiger des informations sur leur sort. Il se révéla que celle-ci fut incapable de leur répondre, n'ayant pas revu son subordonné depuis la veille de la visite d'Épinal. Tout le monde s'étonna, se plaignit, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu advenir des deux larrons.

Soudain, la porte qui menait à la salle principale du château claqua violemment contre le mur qui lui était perpendiculaire. Les curieux se retournèrent pour découvrir, stupéfaits, Domremy, la mine renfrognée, précédé par Épinal, les yeux vagues et pâle comme un linge.

"Eh, _Pinau_! appela Golbey, alerté. Qu'est-c't'as, _don_?

-I'va bien, il est juste un peu sonné. Mais i's'en r'mettra, c'grand crétin. Pour l'instant, j'ai quequ'chose à vous dire, à tous."

Le paysan se fraya un chemin pour se retrouver au milieu du groupe. Là, il pris une grande inspiration, souffla et déclara:

-Comme ça fait plusieurs s'maines qu'vous arrêtez pas d'me d'mander la même chose, et qu'pas un seul d'ent'vous a plus d'jugeote que mes vaches en train d'ruminer, j'vais vous expliquer un truc."

L'ensemble des villes et villages fit silence, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire.

"Vous savez quand même, pour certains d'entre vous, qu'j'suis l'village natal d'Jeanne d'Arc. Quand on m'a r'nommé Domr'my-la-Pucelle; _la Pucelle_ , c'est pas pour moi, c'est en mémoire d'la Jeanne! Alors le prochaine qui m'demande si j'ai d'jà couché, j'lui fais pire qu'à l'aut'idiot d'cavalier. Pasque j'suis pas puceau, et encore moins pucelle, Bon sang d'bois!"

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle à grande enjambées. Dès qu'il disparut dans le couloir, un brouhaha s'éleva. Comment un petit bout d'homme comme Domr'my avait réussi à traumatiser un grand gaillard comme Épinal? Curieuse, Vaucouleurs retrouva son voisin assis sur un muret, fixant les collines et les petites maisons d'un air serein.

"Dis-voir, Domr'my.

-Hm?

-Comment qu't'as fait pour nous l'arranger comme ça, l'spinalien?"

Le jeune homme planta son regard sinople dans celui, gris orage, de son interlocutrice.

"Crois-moi, Coussey, tu veux pas savoir. Il fallait juste qu'i'sachent que quand j'm'énerve, j'm'énerve. J'crois qu'i' f'ront passer l'message."

Depuis ce jour, personne n'osa plus embêter Domremy, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

* * *

L'un des trucs qu'on a dans les Vosges, c'est Jeanne d'Arc. On peut visiter la petite maison où elle a vécu, la petite église où elle a été baptisée, la petit jardin derrière la petite maison où elle aurait eu ses visions... J'espère que personne ne croit qu'elle était en train de garder des moutons, y a presque pas de moutons ici. Ni que c'était une pauvre bergère. Ses parents étaient des paysans assez aisés comparés à d'autres, et leur maison était grande pour l'époque et possédait même une cheminée monumentale.

Domremy a reçu le qualificatif de "la Pucelle" en 1578 en souvenir de Jeanne d'Arc qui était surnommée "la Pucelle d'Orléans". Je me suis fait un délire dessus. Je vais aller m'enterrer dans le jardin très prochainement.

Happoncourt, Gouécourt, Maxey, Greux, Frébécourt et Coussey sont des communes voisines de Domremy, qui se trouve près de la frontière entre les Vosges et la Meuse. Vaucouleurs est une ville voisine aussi mais se trouve dans le département actuel de la Meuse. C'est là que Jeanne d'Arc se rendit pour s'enrôler dans l'armée et recevoir une escorte jusqu'à Chinon, où résidait le roi. Robert de Baudricourt, capitaine de Vaucouleurs, accepta devant l'obstination de la jeune femme.

Golbey était à la base un village près d'Épinal. Maintenant, les deux villes sont collées ensemble.

Lexique:

 _Iô:_ Oui

 _Kwé:_ Quoi

 _Pinau:_ Vieux nom d'Épinal en patois vosgien

Neufchâteau est la ville fortifiée la plus proche de Domremy, où ses habitants venaient se réfugier lorsque les Bourguignons attaquaient la région. Elle occupe aujourd'hui le rôle de sous-préfecture des Vosges.

Epinal est la préfecture des Vosges, Nancy la préfecture de Meurthe et Moselle et l'ancienne capitale du duché de Lorraine (et le lieu d'une importante bataille à la fin de la Guerre de Cent Ans entre les Bourguignons, alliés des Anglais et les Lorrains, qui en avaient assez de se faire envahir par les Bourguignons et qui avaient abandonné leur statut de région neutre pour s'allier aux Français) et Bar-le-Duc la préfecture de la Meuse et l'ancienne capitale du duché de Bar, jusqu'à l'annexion du duché de Bar au duché de Lorraine . Metz, l'actuel chef-lieu de la Lorraine, était à l'époque une ville indépendante du duché de Lorraine qui constituait avec Verdun et Toul les Trois Évêchés, sous protectorat du Royaume de France. Pendant la Guerre de Cent Ans, c'était une République; la République Messine.

Saint Nicolas et Jeanne d'Arc sont les deux saints patrons de la Lorraine. Saint Nicolas chez nous, c'était le Père Noël avant son invention. Les Américains se sont d'ailleurs beaucoup inspirés de lui pour créer _Santa Claus_. En Alsace et en Lorraine, on fête encore la Saint Nicolas. C'est génial, parce qu'en plus de recevoir des cadeaux le 25 décembre, on nous donne toujours quelque chose le 6 aussi, ou il y a toujours un spectacle ou un défilé où ils jettent des bonbons et donnent des pains d'épice.

Un Spinalien est un habitant d'Épinal. En matière de noms bizarres, on a aussi les Nogariciens, les habitants du village de Norroy.

Et vous, est-ce que vous connaissez des noms bizarres pour désigner les habitants du commune?

Si j'ai fait des erreurs historiques, ou si vous voulez me donner un détail sur une ville en Lorraine, n'hésitez pas!

Donc... review? S'il vous plaît?


	2. Chapter 2: L'Amazone

Bonjour à tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui cette fois-ci parle de deux villages dans la plaine, Saint-Baslemont et Thuillières. Le rating est K+.

Thuillières s'appelle Eve en référence à une actrice des années 20, Eve Lavallière, qui à donné son nom au château du XVIIIème siècle se trouvant dans la commune, qui est en vérité la demeure de Monsieur Germain Boffrand, architecte du Château d'Haroué et co-architecte du Château de Lunéville, _Le petit Versailles Lorrain_ , demeure du Duc Léopold de Lorraine et du Roi Stanislas Leszczyński de Pologne, beau-père du Roi Louis XV de France et Duc de Lorraine.

Saint-Baslemont s'appelle Basle. C'est un nom pourri mais c'est évident.

Enfin, ce que j'avais oublié:

 _Disclaimer:_ Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, les OC sont à moi et les mirabelles à la Lorraine.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: L'Amazone

3 septembre 1970.

Ce matin, Thuillières préparait ses paniers. Elle devait récolter les mirabelles avec Saint-Baslemont. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, elles allaient pourrir et on ne pourrait pas faire de confitures ou de liqueur, et ce serait vraiment dommage. Surtout que Saint-Baslemont l'aimait bien, sa liqueur de mirabelle. Un peu trop, certaines fois, d'ailleurs.

Son voisin vint bientôt la chercher, l'aidant à porter son matériel jusqu'aux champs, et ils commencèrent le travail.

Ils déjeunèrent d'en-cas que leur avait préparé la jeune fille et continuèrent jusqu'à la soirée. La récolte fut bonne, mais Thuillières s'inquiétait. Son ami n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la journée, et portait sans arrêt son regard au loin, tourmenté. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en état certaine.

Quand il poussa un énième soupir, Thuillières lâcha, agacée:

"Ah, ça suffit comme ça!

-Bah, qu'est-c'qui s'passe, Eve? T'as l'air fin énervée!

-C'est, à qui j'devrais d'mander c'qui s'passe! On dirait qu'tu caches un cadavre quequ'part et qu't'as peur qu'on l'r'trouve!"

A la grande surprise du petit village, Saint-Baslemont ne démentit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, un peu honteux.

"A propos d'ça, j't'ai pas dit...

-Mais tu vas m'l'dire, Basle!

-Oui, oui..."

Ils s'assirent tous deux sous un mirabellier, abandonnant les paniers remplis et les bâches au sol.

"T'sais, pendant la Guerre d'Trente Ans... La Lorraine était contre l'France et tout...

-Oui?

-'Pis l'Suède aussi...

-J'sais, j'étais là aussi à c't'époque, j'te signale!

-Calm'toi! Sinon j'te raconte rien!

-J'me calme, j'me calme. Mais continue, vindieux! Tu m'fais peur, d'un coup!

-Oui, bon... Tu t'souviens qu'on s'est faits assiéger par les Suédois, à un moment?

-Oui...

-Et qu'la femme d'mon seigneur, ben elle les a repoussés à elle toute seule! C'était pas rien, quand même! E's'est habillée en homme et elle les as r'poussés, mon _Amazone Chrétienne_!

-Bon, viens-en au fait!"

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Saint-Baslemont releva la tête et regarda Thuillières dans les yeux.

"-Eh, la Eve... Tu vois l'nouveau proprio d'mon château médiéval... J'crois bien qu'j'ai oublié d'lui préciser qu'y avait encore des squelettes de Suédois dans les oubliettes."

Thuillières le fixa, muette de stupéfaction.

* * *

"L'Amazone Chrétienne" est le nom donné à Alberte-Barbe d'Ernécourt, Dame de Saint-Baslemont, qui pendant la Guerre de Trente Ans (et même au-delà) protégera ses gens des soldats français et suédois venus envahir la Lorraine, alors que son mari était parti en Allemagne combattre aux côtés du Duc de Lorraine. Elle excortait, habillée en homme et une épée à la ceinture, les convois ravitaillant la ville de Verdun, veillant à ce qu'ils ne se fassent pas attaquer. Son courage impressionna même les officiers français, qui demanderont à Claude Deruet de la peindre en habits masculins. Etant aussi très cultivée, elle écrivit des tragédies religieuses, dont une qui s'appelle Les Jumeaux martyrs. Grâce à elle, jamais la forteresse de Saint-Baslemont ne fut prise par un ennemi des Lorrains.

Saint-Baslemont est connu chez moi pour sa liqueur de mirabelle, ou "mirabelle" tout court si on veut faire Lorrain. Et le fruit en lui-même là-bas est délicieux. Comme dans toute la Lorraine, d'ailleurs. Il fait vraiment partie de notre terroir, très résistant au froid, à la neige et à la glace (heureusement) et se récolte fin août à début septembre.

J'ai bien aimé imaginer le p'tit Basle avec un cadavre dans le placard, ou plutôt dans l'oubliette.

Blague pourrie mise à part, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et... posterez une review?


	3. Chapter 3: Deux villages pour une ville

Bonjour à tous!

Excusez-moi pour le retard, le temps d'adaptation du lycée est plutôt long quand on débarque d'un petit collège de quatre cent élèves pour étudier dans un établissement de mille quatre cent! Je me demande quel effet va avoir l'université sur moi...

Enfin, bref. Voici un autre petit chapitre fait à la va-vite sur ma petite ville et une autre petite ville juste à côté, toutes deux thermales. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement quelques noms similaires à ceux marqués sur les étiquettes de vos bouteilles d'eau.

J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas trop bâclé. Les explications sont à la fin, comme d'habitude.

 _Disclaimer:_ Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et les OC sont à moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Contrexéville regarda son voisin, ennuyé. Il savait que celui-ci avait quelque chose sur le cœur, mais il n'osait lui demander quoi, de peur que Vittel ne lui reproche encore de s'occuper trop de lui alors qu'il était son chef-lieu de canton, alors qu'il ne s'occupait pas de lui, sûrement pas! Pour l'instant, le regard vert d'eau du plus grand était perdu dans le vague, comme si son esprit voyageait quelque part, loin de son corps.

Finalement, un peu agacé par son manque d'attention, le Contrexévillois agita une main devant les yeux de l'autre. Surpris, Vittel revint du pays des songes avec un grognement.

"Quoi?

-Tu f'sais une drôle de tête, j'me suis d'mandé si t'étais pas mort, c'est tout.

-Ca t'aurait arrangé, non? T'aurais pu m'prendre ma source."

Cette remarque heurta le cœur du plus jeune. Vittel et lui ne s'entendaient pas toujours, surtout par rapport à leurs eaux, mais jamais il n'avait convoité ce qui faisait la richesse de son voisin, et ce dernier le savait très bien, pour la bonne raison qu'aucun des deux ne voulait que l'autre disparaisse. Ils étaient trop liés.

Vittel dut voir l'air quelque peu choqué de son cadet, car il posa une main sur son épaule et murmura:

" 'Scuse-moi, j'voulais pas dire ça. J'me rapp'lais des mauvaises choses, et j'suis pas trop d'humeur, aujourd'hui."

Contrexéville reprit vite contenance, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant la station thermale concurrente et espérant lui faire cracher le morceau.

"Au lieu d'balancer des vach'ries comme ça, dis moi c'qui s'passe. Ca t'évit'ra d'faire une tête de déterré."

Celui au regard vert d'eau réfléchit un peu, puis déclara:

"Je r'pensais à mon enfance.

-En quoi c't'une mauvaise chose?

-Ça m'rend nostalgique du passé. Avant, j'étais bien.

-Et maintenant tu l'es plus?

-C'est pas ça. Laisse-moi parler, _don_!

-J'me tais, j'me tais!

-T'sais, même si t'es un peu plus jeune que moi, toi t'as directement eu la responsabilité de tes habitants."

Contrexéville resta muet, certain que son voisin allait lui livrer quelque chose qu'il ne livrerait jamais à personne d'autre, et savoura sa position de confident,même passager.

* * *

Vittel commença son récit:

"Avant, j'avais deux frères jumeaux. I'pouvaient pas s'encadrer. Le premier, Grand Ban, ou Laurent vivait sous la juridiction des abbesses de R'miremont, et le s'cond, P'tit Ban, ou Lydéric appartenait aux seigneurs de Ligneville. Ils avaient même chacun un saint patron et donc une fête différents, et i'pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'un et d'l'autre pendant les célébrations. Je pense qu'y avait que quand j'étais là qu'ils arrivaient à peu près à s'entendre. Mais avec eux, j'ai passé les meilleurs moments d'ma vie. L'été, on allait s'baigner dans le P'tit Vair, et on pêchait les écrevisses. Y'en avait plein des écrevisses, à c't'époque. Ils étaient toujours là pour m'aider. Toujours. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient encore vivants. Mais y a eu c'moment-là"

La voix du blond s'éteignit soudain. Il inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre:

"Ils sentaient p't'être qu'ils allaient disparaître. Alors ils s'sont disputés. Fort. Devant moi. Et ils en sont v'nus aux mains. Ca n'a pas eu d'incident sur les habitants, mais j'suis intervenu, moi, pour les faire cesser. J'étais d'jà un adolescent, mais j'étais pas assez fort. Et, emportés dans la bagarre, ils m'ont tous deux frappés. Tout ça alors qu'Épinal et Toul passaient par là. Ils ont eu peine à me sortir de là, mais ils ont réussi. Et en ont référé à Nancy. La grande capitaine, qui était puissante mais n'avait plus l'autorité depuis la Révolution pour empêcher cette scène de se reproduire. Donc elle en a parlé à Metz. Et Metz a pris les choses en main. Il est intervenu pour me faire élire chef de canton, moi, pas mes frères, les condamnant à disparaître pour me laisser définitivement la place."

"Ils étaient vraiment désolés et comprenaient leurs sorts. Pas moi. J'ai crié, tempêté, j'suis même allé voir Metz, mais la décision était irrévocable. Ils m'ont serré tous deux dans leurs bras et sont partis, bras d'ssus, bras d'ssous, pour ne jamais r'v'nir."

* * *

Vittel termina son récit ainsi, une minuscule larme brillant sur sa joue. Son compère ne dit rien pendant un moment, la gorge serrée, puis se ressaisit.

"Eh, Vittel.

-Hum?

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'ils étaient partis bras d'ssus bras d'ssous?

-Euh... oui?

-Alors ils s'étaient réconciliés!"

Vittel eut un timide sourire.

"... Possible.

-Du coup, s'ils s'sont réconciliés, ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent se mett'd'accord pour veiller sur toi d'là-haut!"

Le blond ne répondit rien, et rit intérieurement en imaginant ses frères se disputant dans les nuages, sous les yeux effarés des villes, région et même nations disparues.

* * *

Des petites explications s'imposent:

Avant la Révolution, Vittel était séparé en deux sections: le Grand Ban, qui appartenait aux abbesses de Remiremont et donc au clergé, et le Petit Ban qui appartenait aux seigneurs de Ligneville, vassaux du duc de Lorraine.

Les deux "villages" étaient séparés en gros par un ruisseau qui s'appelle le Petit Vair. Ils avaient des lois différentes, des baillages différents et des saints patrons différents, Saint Rémy pour le Grand Ban et Saint Privat pour le Petit Ban. Et les habitants des deux parties ne pouvaient pas se supporter, à tel point que, même si Vittel existait déjà comme un village -pour l'instant-, l'évêché de Toul a dû lui accorder deux saint patrons différents. Le Grand Ban et le Petit Ban ont disparu officiellement à la Révolution, quand on a élevé Vittel au rang de chef-lieu.

J'ai voulu imaginer la séparation déchirante entre trois frères, j'attend votre avis.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Le Menteur

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais franchement là je vais m'y remettre. Je vous jure. Quand j'y penserai.

Une nouvelle petite histoire avec Gérardmer qui raconte n'importe quoi, Saint Dié qui en a marre et Remiremont qui ne comprend rien à la situation. Toutes ces villes se trouvent à l'Est d'Épinal, donc loin de chez moi, dans les montagnes. Les explication sont à la fin, comme d'habitude.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Le Menteur

Gérardmer était gentil, disait-on, mais c'était aussi un gros menteur. Et il accompagnait souvent ses récits à dormir debout par des preuves impossibles à vérifier.

"Mon lac, bah il a été créé sur l'emplacement d'un sapin maléfique géant où les sorcières v'naient danser en ronde démoniaque! Même qu'les habitants d'Gérardmer i's'ont dû s'y mett'tous avec les habitants d'aut'patelins qu'i's'avaient jamais vu avant tellement qu'le sapin il était grand et _lôge_! Vous m'croyez pas? Mais y a encore la souche... sous l'lac."

"Biensûr qu'le Charl'magne il est v'nu pour chasser chez moi! Y'a l'empreint'du sabot d'son ch'val qu'est marquée dans l'rocher où qu'i's'est arrêté pour _mingî_!"

Les autres communes secouaient la tête, découragées. Surtout Saint Dié. Saint Dié avait vu Charlemagne de ses propres yeux, et Saint Dié connaissait Gérardmer. Gérardmer était né quatre cent ans après que Charlemagne ait vécu. Et son lac s'était juste formé comme les autres points d'eau de la Vallée des Lacs, par l'érosion des roches montagneuses et la fonte de glaciers.

Mais il ne répliquait jamais rien. Il s'était habitué à entendre les bêtises du chef lieu en continu. Et ce n'était pas maintenant, après plusieurs siècles de maîtrise, qu'il allait céder, non?

* * *

Il fallait aussi dire que Gérardmer était un féru de légendes: le Darou, sorte de chamois mythique possédant des pattes gauches plus courtes que les droites, le Houéran, le _Hurleur_ , géant mi-arbre mi-bouc protecteur des bûcherons, qui faisait fuir par son cri semblant tout droit sorti de l'Enfer les voleurs de bois, le fée Polybotte qui enferma à jamais un chevalier du duc de Lorraine en bouchant l'entrée de la grotte où elle l'avait attirée par un mur de glace éternelle, les Dames Vertes du Pont des Fées qui s'amusaient à faire tomber les voyageurs dans la Vologne, une rivière locale...

Toutes ces histoires à dormir debout ne contribuaient pas à effacer sa réputation d'affabulateur. Saint Dié fut tiré de ses désespérantes réflections par Gérardmer qui criait:

"Mais n'importe quoi! Vous dites n'importe quoi!"

S'il commençait à s'énerver après les touristes, alors que chez eux bah... c'était pas la Côte d'Azur, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

"Je ne sais pas, moi, j'ai toujours dit _Gérarmère_ , je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer, tentait vainement... une femme, visiblement agacée qu'un gamin campagnard qui avait l'air de sortir d'on ne sait quel tas de fumier au vu de son nez froncé remette en cause sa prononciation toute citadine.

-Vous allez m'écouter un peu, _vindieu_! Ma ville, e's'prononce pas _Gérarmèèèèèèèèère_ , e's'prononce _Gérarmééééééééééééé_! Référence à Gérard d'Alsace qui avait pris l'terrain d'la commune comm'terrain d'chasse! Ça veut dire "le pré de Gérard", et "pré", ça s'écrit M-A-I-X et ça s'dit " _mé_ "! Bon, maintenant, vous allez répéter après moi: _Gérarméééééé..."_

Saint Dié se retourna vers Remiremont, qui passait une semaine avec eux, et lança:

"J'sais c'que tu t'dis: Pour une fois qu'i'raconte pas d'conneries. C'est rare, hein?"

* * *

Tout le bestiaire et les légendes citées plus haut sont des vraies légendes des Hautes Vosges.

Petit point vocabulaire:

 _Lôge: large_

 _Mingî: manger_

 _Vindieu: quelque chose de pas très poli, un truc comme "merde, à la fin!"_

 _Maix: Champ ou pré_

Pour la prononciation de Gérarmééééééé, vous pouvez même rajouter un petit "i" à la fin. Ça fait vraiment autochtone, ou Vosgien, si vous préférez.

On a eu souvent le cas, à Vittel, un curiste nous a demandé ou se trouvait Gérarmère. On lui a dit que Gérardmé était à une heure environ, et il nous a remercié et nous a dit: "Mais vous savez, vous prononcez mal le nom de la ville."

Le mot "mer" existe bien en patois, mais dans ce cas cela signifierait "lac". Logique, me direz-vous, il y a un lac à Gérardmer. Mais... l'histoire veut que ça désigne un pré. Donc on dit "mé".

Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Une question de popularité

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici un nouveau chapitre! Je cale sur _Chau viva_ , j'ai fait un peu de la m**** dans les premiers chapitres, donc j'essaye de me rattraper ici.

Vittel s'appelle Ambroise en référence à Ambroise Bouloumié, un maire qui a donné énormément à la ville, et Plombières s'appelle Eugène, masculin d'Eugénie, femme de Napoléon III qui adorait cet endroit. Ils sont tous deux des stations thermales réputées des Vosges.

Plus d'explications en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

En tant que préfecture, Épinal se devait d'assurer au moins une fois par an une réunion qui regroupait quelques villes des Vosges, et ensuite communiquer le résultat de leur échange lors d'un autre meeting, à Metz, pour que celui-ci le transmette à Strasbourg.

Avec le cirque que c'était au niveau local, la fusion ne faisait que compliquer l'administration.

Tiens, justement, il regardait Plombières-les-Bains et Vittel se chamailler. Deux cent ans de rivalité, deux cent ans qu'il avait renoncé à les calmer. Et deux cent ans aussi qu'il se disait que ça leur passerait.

Bref, les deux villes thermales continuaient de se chamailler, sous l'œil attentif de Contrexéville qui comptait les points:

"J'date de l'époque romaine!, s'écria Eugène en se levant de sa chaise, rouge pivoine.

-Mais moi aussi, j'date des Romains, lui répondit Ambroise, de la même couleur.

-Oui, mais j'ai accueilli les Ducs de Lorraine, de Guise, Louis XV, Beaumarchais, Voltaire, Lamartine, Berlioz, Goya!

-Napoléon III voulait v'nir chez moi!

-Jusqu'à c'qu'Eugénie ne l'convainque de v'nir chez moi! D'ailleurs, i'm'aimait tell'ment qu'il a pris des décisions politiques conséquentes pour l'av'nir d'la France dans l'Pavillon des Princes!"

Deux grands enfants. C'étaient deux grands enfants, à vouloir savoir qui était le meilleur et le plus aimé. Qui ressortaient le passé comme des vieilles personnes. Épinal commençait à comprendre que les humains les trouvent déstabilisants, parfois.

Vittel le fixa de ses yeux bleu-vert, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et la préfecture se demanda s'il faisaient exprès de se disputer, juste pour retarder le meeting.

"Je crois qu'not' très cher Épinal nous attend pour pouvoir commencer.

-Donc t'admets qu't'as perdu?

-Non, justement. Dis-voir, Épinal, t'aurais pas de l'eau? J'ai soif."

L'interpellé, sans réfléchir, lui tendit la bouteille qui traînait sur la table pour leur propre confort, et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit les fameuses lettres blanches sur fond rouge, comprenant d'un coup le stratagème. Mais trop tard. Ambroise se servait déjà, déclarant:

"Vittel, mon très cher Plombières, c'est mille huit cent bouteilles consommées par minute, neuf cent millions de bouteilles par an, et une présence dans plus de cent pays. Tu peux en faire autant?"

Eugène devint blanc comme un linge, furieux, puis regarda Contrexéville qui, du côté de ses intérêts, décida:

"Vittel gagne.

-Tricheurs! Contrex, t'es qu'un pourri!"

Épinal laissa retomber sa tête dans ses bras. Il finirait presque par vouloir se noyer dans la Moselle.

* * *

Et oui, Plombières est très réputé pour les très jolies installations et sont environnement reposant, ainsi que pour ses sources chaudes depuis l'Empire Romain, mais il ne possède pas ce qui permettrait de le faire connaître internationalement: des bouteilles d'eau à exporter X)

La Moselle est une rivière qui a donné son nom au département et qui coule en plein milieu d'Épinal.

Pour la petite histoire, on dit que Napoléon III avait d'abord remarqué Vittel, mais que l'Impératrice Eugénie l'aurait convaincue de faire de Plombières une résidence secondaire.

Cette dernière ville était très prisée des artistes, comme Berlioz, Alfred de Musset ou même Beaumarchais, qui y fit jouer la première de sa célèbre pièce de théâtre, _Le mariage de Figaro_ , avant son interdiction par le roi Louis XVI.

A Plombières eut aussi lieu un entretien dit secret entre Napoléon III et le Comte de Cavour, premier ministre du Royaume de Piémont-Sardaigne, qui aboutit au soutien des troupes françaises pendant la Guerre d'Indépendance Italienne contre les territoires de la Savoie et de Nice.

J'espère que cela vous a plu! A une prochaine fois!


	6. Chapter 6: La veillée

Nouveau chapitre!

Quand Gérardmer déconne encore avec l'histoire.

Gérardmer s'appelle Gérard, référence à Gérard d'Alsace son "fondateur", Saint Dié Dieudonné parce que Dié et ben c'est l'abréviation de Dieudonné et Remiremont Romaric référence aussi à l'un de ses fondateurs.

Plus de précisions à la fin. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient a Himaruya Hidekaz. L'auteur des fanfics décline toute responsabilité en cas de connerie de la part de Gérardmer.

* * *

On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, que les veillées c'est nul, qu'on est bien mieux à regarder un film ou internet qu'à écouter le vieux _pépère_ radoter et raconter n'importe quoi, que la mode a fini depuis plus d'un siècle, Gérardmer raffolait de passer ses soirées au coin du feu pour justement raconter n'importe quoi - et radoter un peu aussi. Et Saint Dié avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il aimait bien les veillées. Surtout celles où c'était Gérardmer qui racontait ses histoires à dormir debout.

Du coup, Saint Dié se retrouvait toujours dans la maison du Gérômois, embarquant une ville quelconque avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, la malchance avait frappé Remiremont. La malchance frappait trop souvent Remiremont.

Et ce soir, ils s'assirent encore sur le vieux parquet, le conteur devant eux. Celui-ci, après s'être assuré que les deux lascars écoutaient bien, commença:

"Alors l'histoire t'concerne, Saint Dié. Enfin, un d'tes seigneurs. Elle commence pendant la Guerre d'Cent Ans. A c't'époque, tout l'Occident était divisé en deux camps...

-'Fin, t'exagères, là, intervint Dieudonné. Pas tout l'Ouest, quand même.

-Ben, si. Les royaumes de France, de Castille, d'Aragon, d'Ecosse, d'Bohême, l'Champagne, la moitié d'la Bretagne, l'comté d'Provence plus tard et la République d'Gênes cont'les royaumes d'Angleterre, du Portugal, d'Navarre, les duchés d'Luxembourg, d'Aquitaine, d'Bourgogne et l'aut'moitié d'la Bretagne, les comtés du Hainaut, d'Flandres et d'Savoie plus tard. Et on va s'intéresser au Bourgogne.

Le Bourgogne, i'possédait à c't'époque le Hainaut et les Flandres, plus la Franche Comté. Bref, l'était puissant. Et i's'la jouait un peu. I's'y croyait tell'ment qu'il avait décidé d'nous envahir. D'envahir la Lorraine, on avait rien d'mandé nous, pour créer un lien ent'les Flandres et la Bourgogne. A c't'époque, on était neutres. Pis il a fallu qu'on s'mette du côté d'la France, pour obtenir du soutien pasqu'on s'faisait envahir, et bien! En quelques mois, le pauv'duc René II, ben il était plus duc, et la pauv'Nancy elle était prise. Et pauv'de nous; on était tous Bourguignons!"

Remiremont, complètement captivé, retint son souffle. Il avait oublié qu'en tant que capitale du Chapitre de Remiremont, il avait vécu cette époque en ayant la main-mise sur la moitié de leur préfecture, Epinal. Un éternel enfant.

Saint Dié se reconcentra sur les paroles de Gérard.

"Mais not'duc, il avait pas dit son dernier mot. Après des mois de combat, il a reconquis Nancy, et c'est l'Bourgogne qui s'est retrouvé à l'assiéger, dans l'froid d'l'hiver, menacé par les loups et les Lorrains en colère. Les Nancéiens ont résisté comme i's'ont pu. I'bouffaient leurs chevaux, les rats, ce qui leur permettait d'résister à la famine. Et l'aut'duc de Bourgogne refusait d'abandonner ses positions, quitte à affamer son armée. Arriva c'qu'i'd'vait arriver. René II, rapportant des mercenaires suisses et des milices de village alsaciennes en renforts, a trouvé des soldats affamés et malades. Et ils leur ont botté l'cul.

Mais! C'est là qu'Saint Dié intervient. En effet, la légende veut qu'ce soit l'seigneur d'not'très bon ami qui ait tué le Grand Charles de Valois-Bourgogne, dit le Téméraire, dernier de duc de sa branche à descendre de Saint Louis en personne."

Et là, le pauvre Dieudonné comprit.

Romaric se tourna vers lui:

"Mais c'est génial! Ton châtelain c'est un héros!

-T'oserais pas, Gérard, quand même?

-Oh, allez, c'est juste R'miremont. Je l'dirai à personne autrement.

Donc, je disais:

Pendant la mêlée, Claude de Bauzémont, seigneur de Saint Dié, légèrement sénile, n'aurait pas r'connu l'duc de Bourgogne parce qu'un peu bigleux, et quand Charles a crié "Sauvez l'duc de Bourgogne", ce qui aurait été très avantageux pour la Lorraine qui l'aurait tenu en otage, comme il était aussi un peu dur d'oreille, il aurait compris "Vive le duc de Bourgogne" et, l'prenant pour un simple soldat ennemi certes un peu tenace, lui aurait enfoncé sa hallebarde dans l'crâne."

Romaric éclata de rire:

"Comme quoi, les VDM, ça pouvait même arriver au Moyen Age!"

Et Dieudonné se dit alors qu'il détestait les veillées, surtout chez Gérardmer.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. La semaine suivante, il serait au même endroit, écoutant avec dévotion la même personne.

* * *

Alors...

La Guerre de Cent Ans n'a pas affecté que la France et l'Angleterre, comme vous voyez. Il y avait plein de territoires indépendants, comme le duché de Bretagne, celui de Lorraine, celui de Bourgogne... je ne peux pas trop dire pour l'Aquitaine parce qu'une bonne partie était sous contrôle anglais. Mais même le comté de Savoie, qui dépendait du Saint Empire Romain Germanique, s'était allié à l'Angleterre pour protéger de nouvelles terres acquises contre la Provence. Enfin bref, tout le monde trouvait son compte dans les alliances.

La légende... est une légende, biensûr, et je me demande si le petit Gérard commence pas à snifer des épines de sapin, en tout cas, les Bourguignons qui me lisent ne doivent pas se sentir offensés.

Gérardmer: Quand même, on les a bien...

Saint Dié: Tais-toi! Et viens, c'est l'heure des pilules bleues.

Gérardmer: Tu crois que l'Domrémy i'sait qu'i's'ont vendu la Jeanne aux Anglais?

Saint Dié: On s'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée!

Hum, hum. Oui. Donc je disais:

Les Gérômois sont les habitants de Gérardmer.

René II est duc de Lorraine de 1473 à 1508. Charles le Téméraire est duc de Bourgogne de 1433 à 1477. La Bataille de Nancy a lieu le 5 janvier 1477.

Suite à cette bataille, le duc de Lorraine fera ériger de nombreuses églises en remerciement à Saint Nicolas en particulier et le proclamera Saint Patron de la Lorraine parce qu'il l'avait prié juste avant de partir en guerre.

Un monument en pierre sera dressée à l'endroit où l'on a retrouvé le cadavre du duc de Bourgogne. Il y est gravé:

 _"Ici, la victoire de René II assura l'indépendance de la Lorraine et fixa la destinée de la France."_

Après la victoire des Français, ceux-ci supprimèrent le statut indépendant de la Bourgogne et l'inclurent au royaume, laissant la Franche-Comté et les Flandres aux mains de la fille de Charles le Téméraire, qui se maria avec un Habsbourg. Des enfants qu'ils eurent vint Charles le Cinquième, aussi connu sous le noms de l'Empereur Charles Quint d'Espagne et du Saint Empire. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
